


Quis separabit?

by onslenderaccident (dschslava)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, luke and leia are NOT related, now you've got this thing, politics yay, so I decided to experiment some more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dschslava/pseuds/onslenderaccident
Summary: Losing lives, countries, people, and minds; a short play, in five acts. Or: when Mara goes missing mid-coup, Luke sets out to find her, and loses himself in the process.





	1. Dramatis Personae

THE PERSONS OF THE PLAY

 

The principal families:

LUKE Skywalker

MARA Jade Skywalker

LEIA Organa Solo, a senator from California

HAN Solo

JAINA Solo

ANAKIN Solo

 

Governmental figures:

Sheev PALPATINE, Speaker of the House, later EMPEROR

Finis VALORUM, Senate Majority Leader, of Maryland

Mas AMEDDA, President pro tempore of the Senate

Jar Jar BINKS, a senator from Louisiana

Gen. Wilhuff TARKIN, Chairman, Joint Chiefs of Staff, later Duke of NEW YORK

Mon MOTHMA, a senator from Montana

Assorted SENATORS

 

Other figures:

Talon KARRDE, a jack-of-all-trades, of sorts

Danni QUEE, a scientist

WINTER Celchu, personal aide to Sen. Organa

A WAITRESS

 

The staff of the Senate:

The SERGEANT-AT-ARMS

The CLERK

The PARLIAMENTARIAN 

The SECRETARY

 

Security forces:

A LIEUTENANT

 

The Rebellion:

Garm BEL IBLIS

Carlist RIEEKAN

 

The crew of a tugboat:

Captain DORJA, a sailor

TRAZZEN, a sailor.

ARGONA, a sailor.


	3. Act II.

 

> “But historical memory can exist only when there is a clear line separating the present from the past. That’s when you can say ‘after the Holocaust,’ for example. But we don’t have that break — there is no past, only a continuous present. As long as that’s the case, we are talking about legacy rather than memory: the continuing legacy of an experience we so cavalierly relegated to the past.” —Irina Flige
> 
>  

**Scene i. The House of Representatives. A joint session of Congress.**

 

**LUKE**

 

_ (narrating) _ Five months have passed. Insidious laws have been passed and subtly brutal policies put into place. I say subtly:  _ they _ come at night, for those despised, the poor, the huddled, the unwashed. Round up the usual suspects, said Captain Renault; I do not doubt that this has become an hourly phrase in the black-windowed bureaus. Ho, ho, I sit in a safehouse, waiting, waiting, doing nothing, and time goes by, and states of emergency are declared. Time goes by (Play it again, Sam. Again, again, until they come for you too). The drum beats on. There is an equilibrium of sorts, and most of us want to return to  _ status quo antebellum _ , if there can be a thing. Most do not know of the arrests, the purges. Nay; most do not care. What resistance there is is nascent and uncoordinated. Therefore news of an attempted assassination (I imagine more of a regicide) is surprising. No! What of Leia and Han, Jaina and Anakin, Winter? I have nearly forgotten them. Ah. Winter is gone, probably killed. Leia and Han are still missing. The children, though, are the greatest mysteries. 

 

The children. Ah. Jaina and Anakin. Jaya and Ani. Gone. Where are they? For when I returned to the familial home, or, at least, the remnants of it, littered with scraps of paper and crawling with local police, I could find no sign of them. Winter had been summarily executed; that I knew, as green and arrogant agents boasted of it, but it was as if the children had never been there. Gone before everyone, gone before everything, like snow blown off a drift, like jetsam in a storm. They had to have been there, though; I had seen Leia call Winter before the beginning of the purges, and there they were, rambunctious, noisy in the background, far too alive. 

 

Maybe they were taken. Maybe they were killed and buried under some unassuming stone. The world wonders. Do and die. 

 

_ Exit Luke. Enter Palpatine and members of Congress. _

 

**PALPATINE**

 

Not five hours ago, an attempt made on my life that has left me scarred and deformed, but nevertheless, my resolve to continue, to serve this great nation, to exact justice is all the stronger for it. 

 

Emergency powers have been in force, and yet the faceless and ambitious mass of the political bureaucracy frustrates almost every attempt for order; what we have now is insufficient. And even so, we can see that the extant political system is outdated, plodding, slow to respond, troglodytic.

 

With your consent, senators, congressmen, there shall be established a new government, with new structure, with efficiency as its forte and security at its fore. There will be an advisory senate, and councils; in practice, this new system is not so much a  _ de facto _ transition so much as  _ de jure _ . We shall establish, for posterity and history, a new American Empire.

 

_ (aside) _ Silence reigns. I shall not have it that way. I signal, secretly, to my lapdog. He gently reminds Valorum of his family's precarious situation. Ah. Now Valorum's resolve falters. It falls. 

 

**VALORUM**

 

Credo! Credo! Imperator Divi filius Palpatinus! Ave!

 

**PALPATINE**

 

_ (aside) _ And after he goes, so shall the rest. 

 

**SENATORS**

 

Ave! Ave!

 

**THE EMPEROR**

 

_ (aside) _ We stand triumphant over these cowering, snivelling, terrified masses. Degenerates all of them. Disgust fills us. We show them mercy. 

 

**VALORUM**

 

_ (aside)  _ I have coronated the enemy of the republic, and all love him, through either truth or fear, from the Bushys and Bagots and Greens to the Carlisles and the Elys and Cliffords, from California to New York Island, from sea to shining sea. Oh, take me away. I shall die soon by enforced suicide. I shall despair; that does not befit me, that does not serve my country. I shall not despair and die. My name is not Richard. 

 

I shall foment unrest. There should already be some, though hidden now, due to evil machinations. There are those in opposition here in attendance. I should think Senators Organa and Mothma should be well with my schemes. I shall meet with them after this, in one of the unmarked offices in the labyrinthine Capitol understories. Then I shall resign myself from my position and my life. Palpatine must not know. The republic must be saved. Palpatine must die. The Empire must die. 

 

Now Palpatine is finished with his speech. He smiles and shakes hands liberally. The red carpet seems to me like blood. There shall be plenty more of it to go around. 

 

_ Exeunt all except Valorum. _

 

I must stay strong. I hope dear Mon can stay strong and discreet, iron-willed and deceptive. She is more than capable. I must have faith. I must have hope. Hope. Wait and hope.

 

_ Exit Valorum. _

 

**Scene ii. A prison camp on the Outer Banks.**

 

_ Enter Tarkin and Guards, bringing forth Han and Leia. _

 

**TARKIN**

 

The order has been given. Bring forth the prisoners. 

 

**LEIA**

 

I shall have you know, Tarkin, that today you see with your traitorous eyes the death of a subject loyal, and dutiful, and true.

 

**HAN**

 

_ (to Tarkin) _ Fuck you, bitch. Rot in dry hell. 

 

**LEIA**

 

Bloodsucking wretch! Miscastigated fustilarian! A curse upon all of you, and may you live to see your own fall.

 

**HAN**

 

My ghost shall intercept you wherever you land, and haunt you perpetually.

 

**TARKIN**

 

Enough. Dispatch. This shall be your life. 

 

_ (to the guards) _ Make haste.

 

**LEIA**

 

_ (to Han) _ Let us hold hands to the grave, and after separation, meet again in heaven.

 

_ Exeunt. _

 

**Scene iii. A safehouse in Illinois.**

 

_ Enter Luke. _

 

**LUKE**

 

It is all very sudden. I am a man without a family, a man without a country. There is a resistance, a rebellion, but even as I fight, I cannot forget those who I have lost. Leia, Han, Jaina, Anakin, Mara. And Mara, oh, I could not spare many thoughts for her as I made my escape from that swamp, but where art thou? I miss you. I shall find you. I shan’t live without you. And the children, oh, innocent babes, possibly dead now, or, crueler, orphans. I shall find you all. And Tarkin, and Palpatine, I shall have my justice upon you. I shall not have vengeance, but merely justice, and some mercy. I must remain restrained, calm. I cannot let myself be carried away. Ring, ring. That is the signal; the meeting must begin. 

 

_ Enter Garm Bel Iblis and Carlist Rieekan, via telephone _ .

 

**BEL IBLIS**

 

Gentlemen. (And women). Sorry, habit. Still haven’t gotten it out. Anyways. Preparations for the upcoming assault are going according to plan. Intelligence, anything to report?

  
  


**RIEEKAN**

 

We note slightly increased communications traffic around the Iron Range. Analysts have posited that…

 

_ Luke, holding the phone, exits. Exeunt Rieekan and Bel Iblis. _


	4. Act I.

> “There is no reason, order, justice: but suffering, death, the poor. There was no treachery too base for the world to commit...no happiness lasted…”—Virginia Woolf, To The Lighthouse

 

**Scene i. Port of Los Angeles and Long Beach. On the water.**

 

_ Enter Luke, alone. _

 

**LUKE**

_ (narrating) _ The waves lap about. The darkness chills and warms. A prickle of—of what it is I cannot yet lay my finger upon—runs along my spine. How fragile it is; how fragile everything is. A twist, a crack, and much is rent asunder, and no spanner was ever necessary. Hear now, friends, that we should not repeat this woe. We will, of course, and yet—faint hope! It shines dimly in the distance. It tempts. The waves beat on. No foam appears except for that in wakes. My heart beats on. The birds have gone away. They shall return in the morning, twittering and chirping and singing, to greet the sweet sun and his purple cloak. The chained beast no longer stamps, but snorts and tosses about quietly. Circles ripple across the water. Would I have more time to content myself with this peace. But—I merely observe and note. A boat comes. There is someone in the water, though they know it not, and I did not then too. Past me sleeps yet.

 

_ Enter Dorja, Trazzen, and Argona. _

 

**TRAZZEN**

In between wakefulness and sleep there exists some limbo, some in-between, that suspends, entraps, and embraces. 

 

**LUKE**

_ (aside, quietly, narrating) _ And now I take my leave. My part does come.

 

_ Exit Luke, discreetly. _

 

**TRAZZEN**

The sea is quiet tonight. 

 

**DORJA**

In that purgatory appears sometimes a figure, oft demonic in stature and action, always to keep one company, for one can never truly know, upon exiting this condition, what is and is not truly real. 

  
  


**ARGONA**

Indeed. And now, this drug of apparitions is only more potent on this humble boat, swaying gently on the sea. There are harbour-lights, and city-lights, and all these lights do look like angels, somewhat, swaying to some celestial melody. Pass me again the blunt.

 

_ [Dorja passes him the blunt.] _

 

Ah, wonderful, wonderful. We see many strange things now.

 

**DORJA**

Why, yes. I did say as much.

 

**ARGONA**

Then there is  _ jamais vu _ , and indeed, may dreams become real? I dreamt, last I slept, of a torch, struggling against the encroaching watery dark. It acquiesced, eventually, and left behind a humanoid charred bit of flotsam. And now I see something of the like. What coincidence! How

Wonderous a prophecy! How God must have touched the—

 

**DORJA**

Nay, ‘tis not wood, but man. Lower the lines, lower the launch; rescue. 

 

_ [Lines and the launch are lowered. The person in the water, Mara, is rescued. Enter Mara. She is brought warm blankets and hot coffee.] _

 

**DORJA**

Have yet the police been alerted?

 

**TRAZZEN**

Now, m’lord.

 

_ (to Argona) _ Dispatch.  _ (to Dorja) _ And yet, they shall not come. 

 

**DORJA**

Unwelcome news, but not a surprise.

 

_ Exeunt Trazzen and Argona. _

 

**DORJA**

_ ( _ _ to the woman)  _ And you, fair lady, what ever might bring you out here at this time of day? Or night, mayhaps, that the moon doth shine. 

 

**MARA**

What’s this? I find myself—where? Allow me some bearing. 

 

**DORJA**

You find yourself aboard a humble tugboat, and we found your self floating in the sea there. 

 

**MARA**

The sea? Ah, that is why I shiver all over. What’s your name?

 

**DORJA**

Captain Andrea Dorja, ma’am. And yours?

 

**MARA**

I’m...ah, no. No. What’s my name?

 

**DORJA**

Do not jest.

 

**MARA**

I dare not jest, good sir. I cannot remember my name. 

 

**DORJA**

I dare not believe it. Have you no identification?

 

**MARA**   


What? Yes, let’s see.

 

_ [She checks her pockets.] _

 

Yes, aha. Here’s something.  _ [Reading.] _ Mara Jade Skywalker. 

 

**DORJA**

And an address. Trazzen!

 

_ Enter Trazzen. _

 

**TRAZZEN**

Yes, sir. 

 

**DORJA**

See here this address and name; give that to the police. 

 

**TRAZZEN**

Yes, sir.

 

_ Exit Trazzen. _

 

**DORJA**

You do not remember? Not a thing? 

 

**MARA**

I said nay, sir, and I again say nay.

 

**DORJA**

That, ma’am, I can scarcely believe, and yet you sit in front of me. I must to my duties. Good night.

 

_ Exit Dorja. _

 

**MARA**

Ah, what has befallen me? How strange it is to find myself found. How strange indeed. I do wish these men would understand that I mean exactly what I say here. Befuddlement takes us all. Methinks I should rest a bit to gather my wits.

 

_ [She sleeps.] _

 

_ Enter Luke, outside the cabin. _

 

**LUKE**

I was summoned. What’s all this hubbub? 

_ (narrating) _ Now is my time! Behold how past me fumbles about.

 

**DORJA**

In the cabin, sir, I think you shall find someone.

 

_ They enter the cabin. _

 

**LUKE**

What? Mara? How?

 

**MARA**

I know as little as do you.

 

**LUKE**

Are you hurt? Are you all right?

 

**MARA**

I do not remember coming here. 

 

**DORJA**

Nor did she remember her name.

 

**LUKE**

You must tell us all you know. Come, my love. The skies are clear now that we are reunited. Great was my pain when I realized you were lost. The skies seemed to be rent; my mind was rent. I cried in despair and out of loss. 

 

**MARA**

I too love you. Then it is thus, as best as I can deduce: I walked or fell into the water (the latter is unlikely, considering geography), whereupon I was found and brought onboard. 

 

**LUKE**

Your training has kept you sharp, even years departed from it. So nothing of motivation?

 

**MARA**

Nothing of which I know.

_ (aside) _ I am large; I contain multitudes. I contain Whitman too, and evidently some personage who has seen fit to induce, to possess me to chance some marine expedition. I am grateful for being intercepted.

 

**LUKE**

A great pity, then. To home, then, after all this governmental investigative procedure. I hope withal heart to never again see you like this, unwell.

 

_ Exeunt. _

* * *

  
  


**Scene ii. Skywalker residence.**

 

_ Enter Luke, Mara, Leia, and Han. _

 

**LEIA**

I did hear all about Mara, Luke. I fear for her too, and send all my greatest sympathies. So sorry I could not reply earlier; I am so busy nowadays, what with crises all over. Now Valorum summons us again for a special session. I must to Washington. I fear our government may not survive for much longer, and certainly not our majority, if this crisis of war and budget is to continue. Would I have your counsel, dear friend, sweet Luke.

 

**LUKE**

I would give it, as I do usually, and yet I must watch o’er my good wife.

 

**MARA**

Worry not, my dear husband. I trust I shall not walk into water again. Or, barring that, no natural or electronic eye shall see me walk into water.

 

**LUKE**

I cannot help it.

 

**HAN**

Children, all of you. It is in times like the present that I am reminded of my greater age. Luke, coz, Mara shall endure. She has endured much, and she shall endure this. I do not doubt the incapacity of the Senate, and do suppose that you shall be returned in nary a sennight.

 

**LEIA**

My aide Winter can watch over her, if need be. I leave my three children with her too. 

 

**MARA**

Winter! It has been long since we last spoke; I look forward to seeing her again.

 

**LUKE**

It is decided, then. With ungrateful heart I must take my leave of you, Mara, and dear California. 

 

_ Exeunt all except Leia. _

 

**LEIA**

My heart is split. Part lies with my loves, my family; part is chained to my beloved, defective country.

 

_ Exit Leia. _

* * *

 

**Scene iii. The Senate Chamber.**

 

_ Enter Palpatine, alone _ .

 

**PALPATINE**

Ay, Valorum would wield power uselessly, even if he were threatened to be one of the sleepers in the quiet earth, meat sloughing from his bones, worms crawling through his eyes. Ay, our President would occupy himself with women, even if the great security of the country were corrupted, the twin moats flanking her breached. Ay, his deputy would ply himself with drug and drink, even if his wife were violated, even if his children were taken. This great land, this America, of alabaster cities and golden fields of grain, has seen a half-century of sad and pernicious rot. I lay the choicest share of the blame squarely upon this triumvirate; schemers, quislings, traitors all.

Behold this chamber, this nursery of bills, assassin of great causes. This haunt of Clay, of Webster, of Calhoun; this womb of presidents, this recess of contemplation has made a great shameful conquest of itself. 

I alone can set this right; I alone must set this right. No coalition could I assemble in time to save my one true love, but this vaunted Constitution doth provide me a way. Insidious plots have I laid. Two assassins have I sent, with instructions for discretion, to resolve the lives of my two superiors in the tree of government. I shall take power. Long have I longed for this day. The chief offices and vestments, being once so far (and how I raged at pitiful figures who kept me from them), are now within reach. Oh, oh; I’ll cut the last causes of my woes off this very day, I’ll make sweet heaven of ladies’ laps. I’ll so disproportion my enemies—what use shall they have for heads? Am I a villain, then? Then I shall prove one, as no woman believes I prove a lover. To hell they go, them and all the blasphemous races. There shall be no church but God’s, and I am his faithful prophet on this small globe. I will make a great kingdom of this republic, and shall see all submit before me. 

Hark, what’s that noise?  _ Va, pensiero, sull’ali dorate _ , away, away. Here Finis comes.

 

_ Enter Valorum and the staff of the Senate. _

 

**VALORUM**

Hallo, Sheev. What brings you here to this greater forum?

 

**PALPATINE**

Hope, Senator, and despair.

 

**VALORUM**

Hope for peace and some measure of stability dwindles quickly within my breast. What of despair?

 

**PALPATINE**

We are of one mind, you and I.

_ (aside) _ Would he know my designs, he should run terrified.

 

**VALORUM**

I do believe it now behoves me to call the Senate to order. Would you please, Mister Sergeant-at-Arms. 

 

**SERGEANT-AT-ARMS**

At once, sir.

 

_ Exit the Sergeant-at-arms. _

 

**PALPATINE**

You are our last hope. I have delivered the House. 

 

**VALORUM**

For that you have my thanks, and for that you have the best of my efforts. Wait and hope.

 

_ Enter the Senators, including Leia and Binks, and their entourages _ .

 

**VALORUM**

Good colleagues, we are all aware of our duty today. We now wait, momentarily, for the President and Vice President; they wish to address this humble body.

 

**CLERK**

Mr. President! A message from the Capitol Police.

 

**AMEDDA**

The chair recognizes the clerk.

 

**PALPATINE**

_ (aside)  _ I despise this show of parliamentary procedure, but appreciate the position of my mindless minion at this body’s head. 

 

**CLERK**

Twin tragedies have befallen this nation. Not moments ago, the presidential procession was bombed, and both the President and his second are presumed dead.

_ (aside)  _ There is much gasping and crying, gnashing of teeth, screams of terror, and a general hullabaloo. I, too, am alarmed, but dare not show it. Open emotion does not befit an officer of the Senate. Duty. Duty. Duty above all, and dare I not forget it. 

 

**AMEDDA**

_ (banging the gavel) _ Order, order! I will not have chaos grip this nation when a steady hand is needed most. We must deliberate, not panic. 

 

**BINKS**

Mr. President!

 

**AMEDDA**

The chair recognizes the Senator from Louisiana. 

 

**PALPATINE**

_ (aside)  _ He shall act as I have ordered, though he knows it not. 

 

**BINKS**

Being that both the President and the Vice President are missing, presumed dead, I move that the Speaker of the House, him being conveniently positioned herein, be recognized as interim President until new elections can be held.

 

**AMEDDA**

Is there any objection? 

 

**VALORUM**

This... is all very sudden, and—

 

**AMEDDA**

Senator, do you object?

 

**VALORUM**

_ (haltingly)  _ Nay.

_ (aside) _ I fear for the Senate, and for the nation, and for myself. I dare not betray myself further. Myopia has taken me, but not for much longer, if my efforts can be of use. Can Palpatine hear my thoughts? 

 

**PALPATINE**

_ (whispering, to Valorum) _ Why, yes, I can.

 

**VALORUM**

_ (aside) _ I am consumed with terror. Calm, calm. Be tranquil. Palpatine does this for the best of the nation and all of us. If I should be sacrificed, so be it, but I would turn out a thousand traitors first. 

 

**PALPATINE**

_ (aside) _ I enjoy his naked fear and how he squirms and sweats. He will be of use for some time yet, but not for long. 

 

**AMEDDA**

Without objection, it is so ordered. 

 

**LEIA**

Mr. President!

 

**AMEDDA**

The Senator from California.

 

**LEIA**

I agree with the Majority Leader’s comment that this is all very sudden. Perhaps we should retire to contemplate events alone or in confidence of others. I move the Senate stand adjourned until next Monday at ten in the morning.

_ (aside) _ I cannot read Palpatine, though I have niggling concerns of a general sense. 

 

**PALPATINE**

_ (aside) _ Now,  _ her _ thoughts I cannot know. I have never liked this.

 

**AMEDDA**

Without objection, it is so ordered.

 

_ Exeunt. _

* * *

 

**Scene iv. A Washington townhouse.**

 

_ Enter Leia, Luke, and Han. _

 

**LEIA**

I would not lie to say that I do not envy the heights to which Sheev has ascended. And yet duty compels me to express my suspicions of this situation. One might think some greater force had planned it delicately. What say you, chief advisor?

 

**LUKE**

I know not what he has planned, but I fear it.

 

**HAN**

Whatever he has planned, we shall weather it. We have weathered much worse.

 

**LUKE**

Dear Han, I trust your skill but not Palpatine’s incompetence.

 

**HAN**

You have experienced my skill in evasion. I doubt he has.

 

**LUKE**

Nonetheless, friend.

 

**LEIA**

Later. There’s dinner to be had, and money to be raised for re-election, and good citizenry to serve. We cannot do good if we are not good to ourselves.

 

_ Exeunt. _

* * *

  
  


**Scene v. A street in Washington. Some time later.**

 

_ Enter Luke, Leia, and Han. _

 

**LUKE**

Now we stroll down this pedestrian way, and ponder our beloved land.

 

**LEIA**

I would feel mischaracterized. Let us enjoy this beautiful day. The clouds appear like wisps of steam off of a pot of boiling stew. The sun shines with the radiance of a million jewels. The grass is soft and springy, and I now take off my shoes to frolic in it. 

 

**LUKE**

The grass is soft and springy, like heather, or what I imagine heather to be from my readings of English works. I have not visited England, though I wish it. My thoughts must suffice for now.

 

**HAN**

My stomach gnaws at the thought of such wanton power consolidation. I feel helpless and somewhat fearful. 

 

**LEIA**

If Palpatine means to make us powerless like children, I should embrace it.

 

**HAN**

He has proved to have great tenacity and guile. I imagine Valorum will be carted off soon.

 

**LUKE**

That’s a bit too far, isn’t it? He would not dare.

 

**HAN**

Mayhaps. We must make preparations in any case. How do our children?

 

**LEIA**

Well, my love. Winter has them well in hand, and even with the lockdown, I trust her to see them to safety if anything unfortunate occurs. 

 

**LUKE**

Enough of that talk. Some coffee? Boba?

 

**HAN**

Bubble tea, you mean.

 

**LEIA**

Why, yes, but no. We have spoken of this.

 

**HAN**

  
Into the shop we go. There is a television in the corner, and its attention, as are ours, is fixated upon the activities of Congress. I see that Palpatine is giving some sort of speech.

 

_ Enter Waitress. _

 

**WAITRESS**

Madam Senator, sirs, what may I serve you today?

 

**LEIA**

Café au lait, please.

 

**LUKE**

Hot chocolate, thank you.

 

**HAN**

I’ll get a black coffee.

 

_ Exit Waitress _ .

 

**HAN**

Might as well see what Palpy’s up to now. Turn up the volume, will you, Luke?

 

**PALPATINE**

_ (continuing) _ ...it is my great fear, Senators, that our democracy should fall. I love democracy. And in my continuing mission to safeguard it, I, in my capacity as acting President, not a month ago commissioned a report from our security services to identify and investigate moles, spies, and traitors in our government. This morning I have received it, and its contents are shocking. The rot is pernicious and pervasive, and extends to the highest levels of our bureaucracy. You should have found a copy of it in your desk. 

 

**HAN**

I’ve got a bad feeling about this.

 

**PALPATINE**

See now the traitorous names. I have set now General Tarkin, whom all respect, on the hunt for them. Now I read some names. Victor Damm, a lowly clerk of the Department of Energy. Charles Hugh Evans, Assistant U.S. Attorney for the District of Colorado.

 

**LUKE**

No. This must be some sort of purge. Leia, I trust you have methods to spirit and conceal yourself?

_ (aside) _ The waitress returns with our drinks, but none of us three turn to look at them. I think only I actually notice this development. 

 

**PALPATINE**

_ (continuing) _ James Wolfe, Undersecretary of State for Political Affairs, and associates. Gabriel Conroy, Counselor to the President, and associates. 

 

**LEIA**

What ever could he mean? Could he mean those familial?

 

**LUKE**

He could never. That would be genuinely unthinkable.

 

**HAN**

Had you said this years ago, before the war, I could say the same.

 

**LEIA**

Would he come for us? You know how I speak my mind. 

 

**LUKE**

Wait and hope.

 

**PALPATINE**

_ (continuing) _ There are many indeed who have conspired to desecrate our democracy. So many, indeed, that I cannot hope to read all the names. I will, though, name some chief traitors. 

 

**HAN**

_ (aside) _ I glance around. There is a fire exit, but I see that it has been chained shut, probably by the suited gentleman returning from that direction. Is there hope for escape? No, no, not now. We have been entrapped. Resistance would be an exercise in futility. I shall not tell the others of my concerns, but I do not doubt they have already seen these dangers for themselves. 

 

**LEIA**

_ (aside) _ Dangers all around, like shoals and reefs in a storm. I feel rudderless, but not terrified. No. Hold. Reverse. I am terrified for our children. No doubt Han too is. I wonder if Winter can hold the forces of evil back. I doubt it greatly. Fear shall not consume me. Fear shall not consume me. Stand strong, Leia.

 

**LUKE**

_ (aside) _ Here they come. There are now black vans parked outside, abutting the red curb, straddling the red curb. That is illegal. Men emerge and draw their arms. Subtlety is now a novelty. Shall we accept our fate? I have. There is nothing left to do. Tarkin himself has come to see us off. He is preceded by an aide, and wears a smirk upon his face. I despise that rat-fucker. No, no, I shall not hate. I shall be serene. I shall be everything and nothing, and I can do nothing. I shall keep a cool head for posterity and history. The men take away Han and Leia, and I am restrained for fear of my life and the entreaties of Leia. Tarkin looks me over, bored. He thinks how weak I am and itches to wield his newfound power. He does not know my role. He presumes that I am a bystander. For that I thank dear Leia’s penchant for retail politics.

 

_ Exeunt all except Luke. _

 

I, therefore, am neither detained nor arrested, and am left to pore over the remnants of my life and my country.

And in the background the stereo plays thus:

> _ We'd like to know a little bit about you for our files... _

Oh, how fitting, how cruelly, coincidentally, fitting. No need to ask now, Director, no need. Mrs. Robinson is dead and buried.

> _ We'd like to help you learn to help yourself... _

Meaningless, always meaningless. They cannot be helped. I am alone. I cannot be helped. I am broken. I shall not be helped. I refuse to be helped. Why them and not me? Take me, please, I cry, take me, for I shall provide you more satisfaction in your tortures. Not them. They have children, please. Do not separate families willy-nilly. That is unconscionable. 

> _ Look around you all you see are sympathetic eyes... _

Eyes or eyes? Sympathy is naught. Something gifts something unkind. Shakespeare, I think. My destiny does not lie here. I must go on. Life goes on, and I cannot be left behind. I must go on. I pick my way across a field of broken tiles and shattered glass, of bloodied curb and broken hearts. 

* * *

 

_ Exit Luke. _


End file.
